


Right Where You Should Be

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John Egbert has a long day at work and finally gets home.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 9





	Right Where You Should Be

Your name is John Egbert. You’re tired and ran down from another long ass day of work. You just got home. You hang up your keys, kick off your shoes and start stripping yourself of your clothes.

You sigh as you make your way down the hall and into your bedroom, not caring in the slightest as you strip yourself down to your boxers and abandoning your articles of clothing as you drag yourself through your house. You walk up the stairs and finally! Finally! You make it to your bedroom.

You remove your glasses and put them down the same spot you do each and every night as you lift up your bed's sheets and wiggle yourself into bed. Doesn’t take long for your husband to wrap his arms around you and pull you close to him and tight. He mutters something you can hardly hear. You know it’s the same question he asks every night, “work was fine.”

Your husband smacks his lips together and rests his head on your chest. You pet Dave’s head and shut your eyes. Letting yourself drift into your dreams with your husband at your side.

You've been looking forward to this all day. Finally, you’re right where you should be.


End file.
